


H.

by jumping_jax



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Very short but sweet, homophobic elements, i wrote this on a whim to help myself cope, idk why i’m sharing this, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumping_jax/pseuds/jumping_jax
Summary: Yuta struggled with accepting his sexuality and then finding a label on his sexuality that fit. And living life sometimes just makes it even harder to know you made the right choice.





	H.

**Author's Note:**

> h.
> 
> this is honestly kinda shit i wrote this bc i was having a bad-ish day and wrote this to kinda cope but maybe someone will find this appealing.

“Hyuckie~” Yuta called from the couch when the younger walked in the door, key jingling and shoes clomping.

“What do you want, fat sushi roll?” Donghyuck asked, tossing his school bag and jacket on top of his shoes by the door.

Yuta remained unbothered. “Kiss!”

Donghyuck coughed to cover his surprise at his boyfriend’s straightforwardness (ha ha) and turned his head away to hide the light blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“N-no. I have homework, and you promised to make dinner tonight,” the younger stated, pulling out a cup of yogurt from their refrigerator and gathering his backpack before heading to his room.

“Stop being a bitch and give me a kiss!” Yuta shouted after him. A loud scoff and the sound of a door slamming was all he got as an answer. Yuta heaved a sigh but with a huge smile lighting up his face and rolled off the couch onto the floor with a dull thud.

"H."

He shot a mental apology to their friends who lived in the apartment below them - it was technically his own apartment but Donghyuck insisted Yuta switched with his former roommate, Mark, so the couple could spend more time together - and hauled himself up to go shopping.

He didn’t have work or school that day so he probably should’ve used his time more productively but oops. He threw on a light jacket, grabbed his keys and wallet and rode the elevator down to get outside. He went to an asian mart only four blocks away where they also happened to speak various east asian languages, his beloved Japanese included.

He and Donghyuck would go there sometimes on the weekends when neither had to work or attend lectures and eat the snacks they bought in a park nearby their apartment. What Yuta really enjoyed about being with Donghyuck was the free spirited atmosphere they both shared around each other. They could say what was on their mind or just toss around joking insults without the other getting offended. They could simply sit in silence while they both studied or pondered their existence without it being uncomfortable. And for issues or problems, they could usually find compromises, as Yuta would do literally anything for his sun, his center and Donghyuck was only stubborn because he liked to argue.

“Yuta-san~” The clerk at the cash register called out to him when the chime on the door sang upon his arrival.

“Kiwa-kun~” He called back, waving and shooting her a soft smile.

“ _Did you bring your girlfriend for me to finally meet today?_ ” He tried not to freeze in his tracks, tried not to let his discomfort show on his face. No one but their best friends knew about them and with the way many people around were unaccepting of anyone associated with the LGBTQ+ community, he’d like to keep it that way.

“ _Ah, no,_ ” he replied, picking up a basket and beginning to roam the store for groceries, “ _and I never said I was with anyone…_ ” Kiwa followed him out from behind the counter, walking way too close to him for it to qualify as friendly.

“ _Mmm, but you wouldn’t have resisted me for so long if you didn’t already have someone,_ ” she purred, slinging an arm over Yuta’s shoulder. She didn’t seem to notice how he flinched (very hard) or she just chose not to care. Yuta subtly bent to pick up a head of cabbage, hoping to make her arm fall from his shoulder in the process. It didn’t. If anything, she clung tighter. The rest of the time shopping was beyond uncomfortable and he grew more agitated by the second.

Kiwa was a nice girl and all,  they’d known each other for the past year and a half now, but Yuta had never thought of her in that way. Granted, he was gay but regardless, she just wasn’t his type. By the time they’d circled back around to the front, Yuta was half a grain of rice away from abandoning his non-violence policy instilled since birth. Countless times, he’d been subtle and not so subtle about how uncomfortable he was but he wasn’t about to say he had a _girlfriend_.

She checked out his items, clearly taking her time. Sometimes being irresistibly hot had its downsides, he thought.

“ _Thank you, Kiwa,_ ” he said, taking his things and politely bowing. She winked at him, leaning on the counter and twirling her hair as she waved him off with a kiss. It took every fiber of his being not to sprint away as fast as possible to his apartment and hurl all contents of his stomach into the toilet. He rushed down the streets to their complex and flew up four flights of stairs and busted into his own apartment. He fumbled to lock the door and nearly smashed the groceries into the wall in his haste. He (carefully) threw the groceries onto their counter and ran into his room.

He slammed the door, probably startling poor Donghyuck, and screamed into his pillow as loud as his lungs would allow him. About a minute later he lay on his bed, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. A soft knock on his door pulled him from his daze of confused thoughts and feelings.

“Come in.”

Donghyuck slowly opened the door, letting it click shut and made his way to Yuta’s bed, sitting at the foot.

“So, the apples weren't on sale?”

Yuta laughed though it was hollow. Donghyuck crawled over the bed, laying at his boyfriend’s side and wrapping an arm around him. He nuzzled his face into Yuta’s chest and squeezed tightly. Yuta moved an arm around the back of Donghyuck’s shoulders, playing with his hair. A gentle thumb brushed over Yuta’s cheek and only then did he feel the wetness of a tear trickling down.

He swallowed thickly, turning to face Donghyuck. “You know Kiwa from the store? She… she keeps asking me if- if I have a girlfriend…” Donghyuck immediately knew where this was going. Having been friends with a dude for a couple of years before dating him means you already have a window into his life than if it were a blind date or love at first sight.

“I- I didn't tell her. Not because I don’t like calling you mine,” he added quickly and Donghyuck found his face heating up so he buried it further into Yuta’s chest, “but more because I know how poorly people can react to that kind of thing… I didn’t want- didn’t want to have something like that on her conscience…” Suddenly, tears began to fall from the older’s eyes, rolling down onto his pillow. "God, it's been so hard lately... and she didn't make it any better..."

“Yuta, being gay isn’t something to weigh on another’s conscience. It’s just one of the many aspects about you. It’s only another ingredient used to make you into the sweet little mochi you are.” Donghyuck reached up, booping Yuta’s nose and smiling at the older’s grin. Donghyuck smirked with satisfaction noticing the slight pink dusting that crept up Yuta’s cheeks.

“Stoppp!” Yuta whined, hiding his face, only making Donghyuck laugh. The atmosphere’s lighthearted feeling was fleeting, getting weighted down once more with Yuta’s inexplicable and unnecessary shame, doubt and worry radiating from him.

“Yuta,” the younger began, making sure his boyfriend was looking at him, “you are enough. You are valid and don’t let anyone, _anyone_ , tell you otherwise. Not me, not your family, not some cashier and not yourself.”

Yuta swallowed and nodded, a small smile overtaking the thin line on his face. He pulled his boyfriend in without a verbal response, but everything was conveyed in the tender kiss they shared. They kept it simple with Yuta’s hands holding his lover’s shoulders with Donghyuck’s soft hands cupping his face. When they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes, letting their feelings transmit through only their gazes and soft touches. Often times Yuta wondered what he’d done in his life to earn the love of such an amazing person.

“I… I’m at a loss for words,” he laughed breathlessly, smiling through the tears, once from pain but now from joy. “Th-thank you, so much.”

“It’s okay, sometimes we just need a little reminder.” Yuta nuzzled his nose in Donghyuck’s sweet smelling hair, sighing contentedly. Donghyuck’s spirits lifted knowing his boyfriend was doing better and vowed to always be there for him, no matter what.

Yuta looked up for a second to lock eyes with his boyfriend and smirked before speaking what Donghyuck wished he'd stop constantly parroting. 

"H."

"One of these days I  _will_ break up with you if you don't stop saying that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> people who only respond with 'h' to anything are my dudes, join the fam.
> 
> i need me a bf like donghyuck my gay ass is sobbing why are my fictional characters so much better than guys irl
> 
> comment if you'd read it and i might make a universe based off of this for the (very obscure) featured ship ((bc my mind is in a constant state of anarchy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯))


End file.
